In the display panel industry, mura, referring to the non-uniformity of a display panel in terms of luminance, is always a problem to be solved. Mura may result from the inability to perform consistent and satisfactory manufacturing process control, such as control of a vapor deposition process for OLED panels, a mass transfer process for micro LED panels, etc. Therefore, multiple demura (i.e., mura correction or elimination) technologies have been developed to alleviate the mura effect for display panels.
Because the mura defect of a display panel usually results from different pixels outputting different luminance for the same grayscale, one demura technology is to, for each pixel, adjust the grayscale code based on a desired pixel characteristic so as to make the pixel output a desired luminance in response to the originally received grayscale code.
FIG. 1 is a plot that exemplarily shows a curve (C1) representing a desired pixel characteristic, and a curve (C2) representing an actual pixel characteristic of a pixel (e.g., a red pixel, a green pixel, a blue pixel, etc.). In order to reduce the difference between the desired pixel characteristic and the actual pixel characteristic of the pixel, the grayscale code input for the pixel is adjusted to another grayscale code so that the pixel outputs the desired luminance (i.e., the luminance that corresponds to the input grayscale code according to the desired pixel characteristic). Taking FIG. 1 as an example, a grayscale code of 175 that is inputted for the pixel would be adjusted to 200 so that the pixel outputs the desired luminance of L1, which corresponds to the grayscale code of 175 in the desired pixel characteristic (see the curve (C1))
A display panel includes millions of pixels (e.g., input grayscale versus output luminance). If the adjustments of grayscale codes for the pixels are all completed by computation, it would be time-consuming and energy-consuming.